Lazarus Files
About twenty years ino the future, the dead walk. Against them, the Organization of REAPER, and the group known as the Resistance. Both fight the spread of Lazarus, and those who would spread it. Some rules if you're doing the Lazuras Files rp, combat is settled by a unique die system which will be demonstrated. The post order is how the name is listed to the right of your screen under the number of people online, please post legible and legit posts. Not: Oh, I shoot a zombie and super evade it because skills. That would be the GM's call. When a GM says zombie HP, he means its muscle mass as the system is very unique to the creator himself. The World the world is divided into the followng sections: *The Green Zone: Area's cleard completely of the Virus, tese zone's are heavily fortified *Blue Zone: Area's with minimal infected, the Fortifiation is heavy, but not as heavy as the Green Zone *Yellow Zone : Area's with Modarate Fortification, these have medium amounts of Infected. *Orange zones: Lightly Fortified, these are the secod most dangerous zones, not fo zombies, but for bandits *Red Zone's: Zone's filled to the brim with undead, these have the lightest fortifications *White Zones: Each white zone is a nexus of living death, Filled with so many undead, that it would take years to clear out. *Grey Zone's: Area's Inhabited by sessesionists, these are avoided by most sane people. Is separate from the other zones. *Black zones- Areas that have gone dark, Black Zones, like grey zones, are usually separate from the other zones. *Purple Zones- Fortified areas that are separate from the green zone, Purple Zones are usually inhabited by civilians who were trapped outside the green and blue zone, and haven't declared themselves seccesionists. REAPER Formed by Private Jacob Letser, Caliburn West, and Dan Farrel, this organiation employs high tech and tough training to fight the infection. However, they have limied numbers, nd have limited improvational abilites. Gear: Semi-Auto Rifle's with scopes, MK12 body armor, Transmitters(Tiny devices that stun all the infected in an area for a short period). NOTE: several Transmitter Mods Exist, ask Caliburn about them. they also carry Back Up pistols, and Reaper Helmets, which provide both head protection, and act as Comms Militerized Units Reaper employs a variety of cybenetticaly altered creatures to fight for them. amongst these units are upgraded 'Elite units'. Wyverns- augmented weavers, Wyverns are fitted with small turbo jets, and light machine guns. They are easily killed, however, requiring one or two bullets to finish off. ELITE VERSION: Death Bats- chemichly and genetically altered, as well as cybernetticaly, Death bats spit a highly acidic venom, capable of melting through metal. They also have a tougher hide, requiring more bullets to kill Golems- Giant robots using Nanite altered zombie brains as processors, Golems usually have two heavy weapons equiped. However, they are extremly slow, and unintelligent, requiing a human 'operator' to remotely direct them. ELITE VERSION: Titan- A larger golem with four or more heavy weapons, Titans are also smarter, having human level intelligence, and a portion of their memories before death. Nightmare Hounds- Genetically engineered quadrepedial creatures, Nightmare Hounds(Or N-houns, for short) are extremely fast, have an elite sense of smell and sound, nightvision, and a healing factor(Which is negated when incendiary or corrosive weapons are used.) ELITE VERSION: Hellhounds-outfitted with night vision, thermal vision, X-ray, a enhanced healing factor, AND bred to be much faster, Hellhounds are regarded as the perfect hunters, ready to kill and maim at REAPERS orders. RESISTANCE Formed by Dan Farrel(After quiting REAPER) and Hannible Hart, this group is more people friendly. It has many members, all of whome can turn anything into weapons, and get food and water from the most amazing of places. Gear: Improvised Armor, a Tool Belt, Flashlight, Hand held Radio's. No standard weapon Auto-Units The resistance has very few factories unde their control. Briefly they used them to make weapons and bullets and such, until one of their feild commanders realized that what the resistance needed more was vehicles to aid in transportation, scouting, and fire support. He had a few Resistance mechanics alter several vehicles, outfitting them with crude armor and weapons. The battle record of these units was so impressive that half of all resistance factories started manufacturing vehicles. *Striker Bike- A modified dirt bike possesing a small, foward firing gun, Striker Bikes are used as scout vehicles, and for fast raids into enemy territory. ELITE VERSION: Blitz Bikes- Utilizing a larger gun, and a lighter, stronger fame, these bikes are used on high priority missions only, due to the cost of making them. *MoTu- MoTus(Mobile Turrets) are modified Jeeps that cary a extremely large mounted gun on the back. MoTus are used as fire support on front lines, valued for the fact that unlike a normal turret, if a position is taken, the MoTu can easily retreat.'''ELITE VERSION: '''MoDe(Mobile destroyer)- Unlike the MoTu, the MoDe has armor. Add in the flame thrower and ability to act as a small troop transport, and the MoDe is an intimidating sight. *Juggernaught- Ascended One's Creators of both Lazarus V1 and V2, this group once consisted of the most powerful people in the world. Now, it seeks world domination. Beware, there gear is even more advanced than REAPERS. The Virus Lazarus is a man made virus that causes rapid mutation in the brain, and in some cases, the muscles. The virus found today is actually the second strain of lazarus ever created. The first one was not nearly as infective, and only created walkers naturally. the methods of transmission are as follows: *Airborne, in the form of special aerosol containers, or when the subject is infected but still alive *Bloodborne, always *Sexually Transmitted, while the infected hasn't yet reanimated. *Salivaborne, always. The virus creates three distinct varieties of zombies naturaly. *Walkers- the archetypical zombie, walkers are slow, stupid, and can only be killed by a head shot. *Runners- smarter than walkers, runners also have a partially functioning respiratory system that allows them to, obviously, run at high speeds. However, this means they do not require a headshot to kill. *Sleepers- the smartest zombie variety, and also the weakest, Sleepers are the reason both the Resistance and REAPER added the double tap rule. Sleepers preffer to hide in shadows and jump out and grab their enemies. However, the following species of zombie can and are made artificially *Banshee-Injected with a variety of chemichals during reanimation, Banshees are known for their shriek, which causes extremely vivid hallucinations, and their claws, which can skewer someone alive if they are not careful. Add to the fact that they can move at incredible speeds, and a banshee is not to be trifled with. *Ifrit- Created by soaking infected tissue in flammable liquids, and placing the tissue in a living persons body, Ifrits are known for the fact that they act as undead flamethrowers. *Ghoul-created by running an electric current through the subjects body during reanimation, Ghouls are the only zombie that you have to worry about long range, due to their ability to send out lightning bolts. *Icarus- Made by injecting nanomachines into an infected, Icarus type zombies are famous for their brute strength, and resistance to bullets. The most effective way to defeat these zombies is to use flame based weaponry. *Weavers- Weavers are the result of artificially infecting bats, the only other race susceptible to the virus. Weavers are usually the sise of a horse, and usually attack in swarms